Abel Rushton
Abel Rushton is a minor character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections, although he is more likely to be used in the future. He is the third oldest brother, and the legal guardian for his twin younger brothers, Gabriel and Victor Rushton. Abel's first and only ability to date is that of Digital Mind. He has recently turned 16 years old. Appearance He is tall, like most of his brothers, taller than his eldest brother, Michael. He has dark brown eyes, inherited from his mother, Alla, and the characteristic pale skin tone, along with the thick dark hair to contrast. Abel is quite threatening in appearance, due to his height and powerful build. Abilities Abel's first and only ability is Digital Mind, and this is the ability for the mind to function similarly to a computer system. This ability enables Abel to store memories and to gather and interpret data as quickly and effectively as a computer, if not more efficiently. He could crack electronic codes effortlessly, and communicate using digital waves. He could also give himself sensory properties of a computer, e.g. radar or GPS. He is also able to pass-code his mind, should Abel wish to do so, blocking telepathic intrusion. Family & Relationships *Father - Simon Rushton *Mother - Alla Marakov *Older brothers - Michael and Cain *Younger brothers - Elijah, Joel, Gabriel, Victor and Paul Rushton *Younger sister - Cassidy Rushton Personality Abel is a normal person, in most aspects. He dislikes that he has to take responsibility for Gabriel and Victor, even although he knows it is necessary. He is hard working, and has no issue putting in effort. He's quite closed off, and it's difficult to earn his respect. Home Although the house was chosen by Michael as a good place for the three of them to live, it is Abel who legally purchased and owns the house. Located in the suburbs of Cheyenne, Wyoming, the house is not what they would chose given the choice, but it currently houses Abel, and twins Gabriel and Victor. The house is good enough, and habitable, and while Abel was not very dedicated to making the house habitable, it is always in mild order, so everyone can find everything. While not spacious, all three brothers have their own room, although they share a bathroom and the kitchen is very small, although none of them enjoy cooking particularly, anyway. Etymology Abel means "Breathe", and is originally a Hebrew name, and his surname, Rushton, is an English surname, which derives from "the farm where rushes are grown". Brief History He was the third oldest of nine, and when his father passed, it was his wish that Michael, Cain and Abel all look after their younger siblings. He is only sixteen and a few months old, and he already has the responsibility of two pre-teens. He lives in Wyoming, where he works as a computer technician for a private company. His job pays quite well, and he enjoys it. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters